


We're Young and In Love (Heart Attacks Waiting To Happen)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!Dan, 2009!Phil, 2009!philx2015!dan, 2009x2015, 2015!Dan, 2015!Phil, 2015!philx2009!dan, Angst, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with a lil Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil swaps places - or times, so to speak - and has a <i>lot</i> of fun.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warning: there is a bit of an age gap in some chapters. I'll state that at the beginning of the chapter if it applies</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> baTHE ME IN HOLY WATER FORGIVE ME BABY JESUS 
> 
> written for [holly](http://epibiotic.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: This is now a chaptered fic! ******

At first, Phil doesn’t believe he’s there. One second he’s filming a video with Dan in his room and the next Dan’s head is in his lap, his fingers carding through Dan’s hair. It’s not that he’s opposed to it, he loves Dan’s hair and Dan’s face and just Dan in general, but it’s the setting that disturbs him.

It turns his stomach into a gold-medal-winning gymnast on the Olympics, because that is not  _his_  couch and those are not  _his_  walls and, to his own horror, that is not  _his_  Dan. His Dan is small and skinny and timid and his Dan does not stare up at him like  _that_.

The corner of Dan’s mouth is tilted in a self-satisfied smirk, like he knows what Phil’s thinking and it’s different, Phil thinks, but a good kind of different.

“Hey babe,” Dan yawns, stretching his arms as he sits upright, brushing them against Phil’s shoulder and Phil just stares, because Dan’s  _taller_  than he is.

“Hi,” Phil manages to choke out, his throat constricting around the words. Dan just called him babe without blushing or batting an eye. He’s mesmerised by the way Dan’s shoulder bumps against his as Dan rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and he can’t believe Dan’s not freaking out like his, because that would make everything so much more -

“What the fuck?!” Dan yells as soon as he’s done, and Phil flinches. Apparently he spoke too soon. “What happened to your hair?”

Phil laughs breathily, because  _of course_  Dan would be concerned about his fucking hair and not about the fact that he seems to have been transported into another dimension.

“Nothing,” Phil breathes. “What happened to yours?”

Dan’s hair is trimmed at the side, the bangs covering his face gone. He looks different without them covering his cheeks to hide the frequent blushing. Phil lifts his hand to trail over them, wanting to know if they still feel as soft.

“I had it cut,” Dan says, trailing off as his eyes glaze over. Phil takes that as his cue to stop his hand from doing some discovering, scared that he might freak Dan out. When Dan’s gaze snaps back to him he has to force himself not to blush, because he’s never seen Dan like this before, so confident and sure of himself. He likes it.

“Phil, what year is it?” Dan’s eyes flick back and forth between his hair and his clothes, and Phil shifts under the scrutiny.

“It’s 2009. Why?” he asks. He watches as Dan pushes a hand through his fringe and looks away, and oh, that’s not a good sign.

“Phil,” Dan mumbles. “Phil, I don’t know how to say this, but it’s 2015.”

Phil’s eyes widen, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. He couldn’t be in 2015, that’s  _impossible_. Dan just looks expectantly at him, his eyes begging Phil to understand. Phil shakes his head, not daring to believe what Dan said. He watches as Dan pulls his phone out of his pocket, frowning when he sees how big and thin it is. It looks like an iPhone, but it’s not. At least not his iPhone.

“Look at my phone Phil!” Dan says. “It’s an iPhone 6!”

He watches as Dan’s fingers tap away at the screen, unlocking the phone, blushing when he realises the password is his name. It seems not everything has changed. He squints, the light radiating off the screen too bright for him. The date on the display says 2015, and he pinches himself, but it’s still there.

The numbers become blurry when Dan’s hand starts shaking, from anxiety or from nerves, and he wraps his fingers around Dan’s wrist, not missing how long Dan’s fingers had become, and pulls it away from the phone, playing with Dan’s thumbs.

“Don’t worry, I believe you,” he breathes, looking up through his lashes. “And I must say, you age well.”

Dan smiles, licking his lips, and says, “Did I now?”

Phil just nods and he can feel the flush creeping up his neck, wrapping itself around it and making it hard to breathe, because he’s never seen Dan like _this_  before and fucking hell it’s hot. The confidence seems to make Dan glow, his grin never disappearing as he positions himself in Phil’s lap, his thigh touching Phil’s, burning through the fabric of Phil’s pants.

“I’d show you,” Dan whispers, sliding one hand up and down Phil’s thigh and Phil has to clench them. “If you wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Phil shakes his head vigorously but stops when he feels a hand at his neck, fingernails digging slightly into the side and jesus he wants Dan to just do  _something_. Dan’s lips skim over his with every exhale, their chests brushing together and Phil wants to pull him close, wants to fall into Dan because Dan is confident and taking the lead and jesus christ. He lifts his arms to wrap them around Dan and crush him into Phil but Dan leans back, and Phil whimpers because all he wants is Dan to just  _touch him_.

“Beg me,” Dan smirks, and Phil is torn between punching him and kissing him, but the sheer  _command_  in Dan’s voice makes heat spread through Phil, shooting directly to his crotch and fuck Dan’s hot when he’s like this. Phil lifts his hands, trailing it up Dan’s arms and fiddling with the short strands at the nape of Dan’s neck. He opens his mouth to just say something, to  _beg_  Dan to  _please do something_ , but he can’t seem to find the words, his mouth hanging open as he just stares at Dan

“Please,” he breathes without thinking, desparate for Dan to do anything. Dan wastes no time in bringing their mouths together, desparately licking over his lips. Phil opens his mouth with a silent moan–a request for  _oh my god please more_. Dan’s hands are  _everywhere_ , opening his shirt, skimming over his shoulders with light touches, making him arch into Dan for more because it’s  _not enough_.

His lungs burn when Dan pulls away, gasping for air. Dan’s staring at him, cheeks flushed,  and it reminds Phil of his Dan but his Dan would never do what this Dan just did. His Dan certainly wouldn’t be reaching forward right now, snaking his hand around his waist as the other slides up his chest over his nipple and  _oh god_. He moans from deep in his chest, because Dan keeps brushing over them, pinching them between his fingers and he can feel his dick harden in his trousers, pressing against them.

“Jesus Phil,” Dan pants. “I’ve never heard you moan that loud before. Fuck, it’s  _hot_.”

Dan leans forward, biting at Phil’s throat like he wants to  _claim him_ , mark Phil as his and keep him here forever, and  _fuck_  he’s sliding down Phil’s chest, his lips brushing against every inch of skin they can find and Dan just keeps staring up at him.

Phil moans when Dan’s mouth closes around his nipple, his fingers fiddling with the other, setting Phil on fire from inside out, tearing up his gut and destroying him. He threads his fingers in Dan’s short hair to keep him against Phil’s chest, and Phil wants him to stay there until his lips cool down the fire inside of him.

“You’re so fucking sensitive,” Dan breathes into his skin when he pulls away. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this. God, you’re wrecked.”

A whine tumbles from his lips without his permission, joined by another when Dan presses against him, his dick hard against Phil’s thigh and fucking hell Dan is hard for him, he is confident and Phil wants to wipe the smug smirk off of his face so he kisses him again, biting Dan’s lips.

Dan’s mouth curls against his in a crooked smile, and he sucks Phil’s lower lip into his mouth, letting it fall back as he pulls away, demanding that Phil give into him and  _god_  Phil wants to. He groans into Dan’s mouth when Dan grinds against him, moving his hips in a torturously slow rhythm against his but it feels so good. Phil can’t find coherent words anymore.

“Your shirt,” he mumbles into Dan’s mouth, and Dan leans back slightly, looking at Phil like  _that_  again and jesus Phil forgot what he wanted to say, Dan’s stare is short-circuiting his brain. His smug gaze glimmers and his the corner of his lips is curled up into an impossible smirk, staring down at Phil like he’s won the fucking lottery.

“What would I do with my shirt Phil? Take it off perhaps?” Dan’s voice is low, his breath fanning out over Phil’s face and the only thing Phil can do is say  _please please please_.

Dan keeps rolling his hips faster and faster against Phil’s as he pulls of his shirt, pressing against him harder every time and jesus Phil’s going to fucking come if he keeps this up. Dan’s fingers brush over his nipples against and he arches his back, pressing into Dan as Dan grind down. Phil feels like he’s going to explode, his stomach tightening as the pressure keeps building and he digs his nails into Dan’s shoulders, trying to hold onto something because everything is just  _too much_.

“Oh my god,” Phil mumbles into the fabric of the couch as he presses his face into it, trying to muffle the sounds tumbling from his lips, but it’s so hard when Dan just keeps grinding down on him. His hips jerk forward as his whole body tightens before dispersing like hot sparks all over, and Phil swears he’s on fire. 

Dan moans, his back arching and pressing against Phil, before slumping down, his head falling on Phil’s shoulder. Phil smiles, the corner of his mouth turning up. Dan still makes the same whiny noises seven years later.

“Well,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s skin, “that was something.”

Phil just shrugs, too boneless to even try and make a sound. He moves after Dan when Dan slides down onto the couch next to him, taking all the heat with him and Phil wants it back. He curls against Dan, pecking his neck and sliding his hands apologetically over Dan’s shoulders. Dan chuckles, the sound reverberating from Dan’s chest into Phil’s. Dan’s arm moves around his shoulder, pulling him closer and allowing Phil to snuggle into his side, purring happily.

“You do know we have to get up some time right?” Dan jokes, and Phil makes a noncommital sound in return, not wanting to think about it. He’s too tired for that.

“Come on you lazy twat,” Dan chuckles. “I’ve got a lot more to show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Age gap**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right... please dont kill me...

Phil smiles at the feeling of fingers threading through his hair and a chest moving steadily against his. He buries his nose in Dan’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent and nuzzling into it, making Dan squirm. He smiles, pecking it and breathing heavily onto Dan’s throat. Two hands push at his shoulders, making him sit upright and he yawns, stretching. The body under him stiffens promptly and he cracks an eye open, looking at the person underneath him.

Dan is lying down on the green carpeting  - since when is their carpet green? -  staring up at him like he’s the weirdest thing in the universe.

“Dan?” he yawns. “Why are you on the floor?”

He opens his eyes fully this time, taking in Dan’s appearance. Dan’s staring dumbly at him, his mouth open without forming words, like he can’t decide what to say. Phil frowns, there isn’t anything wrong with him is there? When he looks up he’s met with the familiar blue and green wallpaper and a bed to his left and he looks at Dan again. Dan’s hair is longer, his face rounder and his eyes bigger.

“Oh my god. This can’t be happening,” he breathes. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

Dan shakes his head, his eyes fixed on Phil’s face. Phil promptly moves off of him, almost knocking over the tripod set up behind his back. His eyes shoot to the cat whiskers on Dan’s face, to Dan’s sweater, to his face again.

“We were filming phil is not on fire, weren’t we?” Phil mumbles and Dan nods, sitting up slowly, almost like he’s afraid of Phil. He reaches forward, trying to touch Dan to assure him that he’s okay, but Dan moves back until his back’s against a cupboard.

“Who are you?” Dan asks, eyeing him warily. He curls up into a ball and Phil freezes, not wanting to make Dan more uncomfortable than he already is.

“I’m from 2015,” he says, moving back to sit against the tripod. “I’m still Phil.”

Dan shakes his head, blinking rapidly, breathing, “That’s not true.”

“I’m sorry Dan,” he says, moving towards him again. Dan is sobbing into his arm, his breathing going too fast and Phil almost curses because Dan’s having a panic attack. He crawls over to him, pulling Dan into his lap and holding him, kissing the top of his head and muttering, “It’s going to be fine.”

“Are you okay?” he mutters into Dan’s hair when Dan stops heaving, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Dan nods imperceptibly and shifts, looking at Phil. His eyes are still red from crying and Dan brings his sleeve up to wipe at them, trying to rid his cheeks of the tear stains.

“Are you really from 2015?” Dan asks him, his voice wavering. Phil just smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He wishes he could make this better for Dan, to reverse what happened, whatever that may be, but he can’t. Instead, he reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Dan’s ear, getting a better look at his face.

He looks softer than Phil remembers him to be, all curves and huge eyes, but it doesn’t bother him much. Dan changed a lot in the past few years, but he’s still the same person.

“Tell you what,” he says. “Over a few years, you’re still the most beautiful person I know.”

Dan blushes at that, looking down at their thighs and twiddling with his thumbs. Phil almost forgot how easily flustered Dan was back in the day, any compliment from him would be met with hesitation and excuses. When Dan looks up again, his eyes are filled with doubt and self-hatred and Phil wants to reach forward and kiss the look off of him, but he can’t because he’s ten years older. It’d be wrong.

“Are you sure of that?” Dan asks. “I must be pretty fat when I get older. Especially since I’ve been putting on weight recently and I already have thunder thighs.”

Phil sighs. He can’t remember how many times he went over this with Dan. He was hoping he’d never have to again. Even the one million subscribers couldn’t convince him he was good enough at the time. He pulls Dan closer, trying to console him with a hug instead of a kiss, though he knows Dan would rather have the kiss.

“When you’re 24 you are so beautiful. all your subscribers, including me, can’t stop gushing about you. You have almost five million of them Dan. You are going to win Sugarscape’s Hottest Lad of 2012. Everyone loves you, but not as much as I do. You are wonderful Dan, and you’re going to believe me some day”

Phil’s staring at Dan, hoping he’ll realise how much of a wonderful person he is, but knowing he won’t. The look on Dan’s face expresses disbelief and admiration, which is without a doubt directed at him.

“That’s not true. I could never gain five million subscribers,” Dan breathes, his eyes glazing over. “That’s so much. I would freak out. I would quit YouTube.”

Phil just shakes his head, laughing breathily. He knew Dan wouldn’t believe him and he hates Dan for hating himself so much. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Dan’s and closing his eyes, trying to let his thoughts stream into Dan’s head. It doesn’t work, but he wants it to.

“You didn’t. You have more subscribers than me. We’ve been living together for almost three years now. We have our own radio show,” Phil rambles, praying to any entity out there that Dan’d believe him. “It’s all because of you Dan. You are the most wonderful, funny, gorgeous human being that I’ve ever met. I love you so much.”

When he opens his eyes, Dan’s staring at his lips, leaning forward. Phil’s breath hitches as he mirrors Dan’s movement, wanting to press his lips against Dan’s, to convince him of his worth, to convey what his words can’t. Their lips are brushing now and they are breathing the same air. Phil slides one hand up to Dan’s neck, keeping him there so he won’t back out, and presses his lips against Dan’s.

They glide over each other, parting every so often before coming back and Phil hopes this proves how much he loves Dan, how much he admires him. Dan whimpers against him, silently asking him to proceed, but instead it rips Phil out of the moment.

Oh god, he just kissed an eighteen year old boy. He shoots back, putting some distance between them. He should have more self-control, what was he thinking. Dan looks at him with confusion in his eyes, and he leans in again, but Phil stops him with a hand on Dan’s chest. They really shouldn’t do that again.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes. “That was- that was uncalled for. We should stop, watch a film or something.”

Dan’s eyebrows draw together, a crease appearing between them. Phil wants to smooth it down, wants nothing more than continue what they just started, but it wouldn’t be wise, so he gently pushes Dan off of him and walks to the living room, Dan trailing behind him like a puppy.

“We could watch My Neighbour Totoro?” he asks, holding up the DVD. Dan nods, sitting down on the sofa with him, but keeping a respectable distance between them. Phil sighs, nudging Dan’s side and opening his arms for Dan in invitation and Dan greedily takes it. It’s been so long since they were like this, Dan willing to take everything Phil would give to him, desparate for attention and love. Phil won’t admit it to himself, but he’s missed it. He’s missed the days where Dan was so small and skinny and where Phil could wrap him up in his arms.

He startles when Dan nuzzles his head against Phil’s chest, burying his nose in Phil’s sweater. If this was his Dan, they would’ve gone a lot further than cuddling on a sofa, but Phil knows he can’t do that. He’s ten years older for Christ’s sake, he’d be taking advantage of Dan.

“It’s going to be okay Dan,” Phil mumbles, kissing the top of Dan’s head. “We’re going to get your Phil back, I promise.”

He feels Dan smile against his chest, curling more into Phil until he’s a little ball in his lap, and Phil feels his lips curve up as well. He’s sure that, as long as Dan doesn’t panic again, they will figure out a way to get through this together.

He watches Totoro on the screen as Dan’s breath evens out, his mouth falling open and little snores escaping. It doesn’t take long until little whimpers start escaping Dan, shifting against Phil’s lap and muttering incoherent pleas. Phil remembers Dan having a lot of nightmares in 2009 and he was so happy when he got over them. This Dan hasn’t though and Phil tightens his arms around Dan, wanting to protect him from the nightmares.

It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that.

 

* * *

 

Phil groans when he feels something moving against him, his eyes fluttering open. His back hurts from falling asleep on the sofa and he groans again, wishing Dan hadn’t woken him up. He looks at Dan through his lashes, too tired to move his head, and stiffens when he sees what Dan is doing.

He’s rocking his hips back and forth, grinding his dick against Phil’s leg and Phil feels arousal shooting through him, heating him from the inside out. Dan’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, stifling the noises coming from him. Phil’s tempted to rub his thumb over it and free it, just to fully hear the whimpers Dan’s making.

He shifts, trying to find a comfortable position without disturbing Dan, when Dan lets out a moan and stiffens afterwards, his eyes shooting open and finding Phil’s. Phil swallows, Dan looks so desperate, his face red and his hair wrecked from moving. Dan tries to move back but Phil stops him, laying his hand on Dan’s thigh and pressing into it, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to assert dominance over Dan.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he smirks. “I was enjoying the show.”

Dan blushes furiously, still trying to shift back, resulting in rubbing his dick harder against Phil’s thigh and he moans so loudly that Phil jumps on top of him, forcing his thigh between Dan’s legs and pressing against his hard-on. Dan chokes on his breath, throwing his head back against the couch and Phil presses his lips to Dan’s throat, biting harshly on the skin and sucking it into his mouth.

“Phil,” Dan chokes out. “Oh my god Phil.”

He growls in response, pressing his thigh harder against Dan and Dan screams, fucking screams, Phil’s name, sobbing into the sofa. He lets Dan ride out his orgasm, Dan’s hips slowly pushing against his thigh as the aftershocks wash over him.

“Phil,” Dan breathes, “Jesus. That was amazing.”

Phil smiles down at him, leaning down and pecking Dan’s lips. His own dick is uncomfortably hard in his pants, but he doesn’t mind. He can hold back for Dan’s sake. Dan shifts and his leg brushes against Phil, and Phil has to bite back a moan.

“Oh,” Dan says, his face flushing. “I could- y'know- if you want me to.”

“You don’t have to,” Phil laughs as Dan’s blush intensifies. “I’ll be fine if you don’t.”

Dan leans against him, burying his head in Phil’s shoulder and Phil chuckles. He wraps his arms around Dan, pulling him closer and Dan sighs, his eyelashes fluttering closed against Phil’s collarbone.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Phil exclaims. “You have to get cleaned up first!”

Dan shrugs and nuzzles closer to Phil, as if he’s trying to melt into Phil. Phil shakes his head at Dan’s stubbornness and picks him up. He struggles under Dan’s weight, but manages to wrestle his way up the stairs into his bedroom, Dan’s occiasonal I’m not a girl filling the silence.

He lays Dan on his bed and Dan immediately curls up, burying himself in the sheets and breathing in Phil’s scent. Phil smiles at the scene, he’s missed this Dan. When Dan’s breathing slows, he pokes his side, startling Dan awake.

“You still have come in your pants,” he sighs. “Change them and then you can cuddle with me.”

Dan almost jumps out of bed at that, running - or well, more stumbling - to his suitcase. Phil smiles.

He’s got Dan wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi floops thank for reading bless u ^^ id love some feedback n such… really smut is hard to write (also i might have my next chaptered fic planned out and i havent even finished this one smh)
> 
> also hi to [insanityplays](http://theinsanityplays.tumblr.com) i know youre reading this and mine might be similar to yours?????? Idk about yours though but mine will have a lil plot...
> 
> my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy handjobs and grinder in the shower (woops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaah this took me sooososoo long fuck me

“Did you sleep well?” Dan asks him the next morning. Phil nods, his eyes scanning over Dan’s body, taking in his appearance. Dan hasn’t used his straighteners yet, his curls bouncing across his forehead. Phil has the inane urge to run his fingers through them, but he refrains from doing so.

“Yeah, I guess,” Phil answers, running his hand through his own hair, messing it up even more. “Do you know where my glasses are?”

Dan smiles at him, dimples popping out. Phil could swear they’ve gotten bigger in the past few years.

“They’re on the drawer next to the bed, you nerd.” Dan walks past him to the kitchen, his arm ghosting over Phil’s and Phil shivers. He follows Dan with his eyes for a second, trailing them over Dan’s backside. He’s still not over how tall Dan has become. His shoulders are still pointed downwards like he’s carrying the weight of the world on them, but Phil hopes it’s because he has to bend down so often.

“I can feel you looking at my ass, you know.” Phil blushes and clears his throat, turning around to fetch his glasses.

 

* * *

 

When Phil returns - this time with his glasses - Dan is already sitting on the sofa eating cereal. He stops in the doorway, just taking some time to look at Dan. He’s become so mature in such a short period of time. He’s more sure of himself than Phil is and that’s weird. Phil likes it.

“When you’re done staring at me you can join me. I even made you cereal,” Dan says. Phil feels his face heat up and he quickly walks over to the sofa, sitting down next to Dan. He immediately slides down the sofa a bit, like there’s a crease where Dan’s sitting and he ends up with his thigh pressed against Dan’s.

“What are you watching?” he asks as Dan hands him the bowl and Dan glances at him before his attention is caught by the television again. It’s an anime, but Phil doesn’t recognise it. The main character looks a bit like him, minus the abs.

“Free!” Dan mumbles, and Phil can tell that he’s completely enraptured by it. “Looks good doesn’t it?”

Phil looks at the tv again, watching the characters interact. He shifts after a good five minutes of watching; the show doesn’t seem to have that much suspense.

“It’s literally an anime about shirtless boys in tight swimming trunks from what I’m seeing.”

Dan looks at him like he’s being blasphemous and Phil stares back at him. He doesn’t really like it much, more so because it’s keeping Dan’s attention off of him.

“Like I said; looks good,” Dan says and turns back again, completely ignoring Phil. Phil glares at the screen for a second, then shifting away from Dan. If Dan’s not going to pay attention to him, he’s not going to pay attention to Dan. He puts the empty bowl of cereal down on the table next to Dan’s.

“Are Haru and Rin together?” Phil asks after a while. The ‘enemy’ thing they seem to have going seems a bit fishy to him. Besides, it’s Japanese and not American.

“Not officially. Though if you ask me those two must’ve fucked in a shower at least once,” Dan offhandedly comments. Phil shifts, his eyes snapping to Dan but Dan’s still watching the screen.

He can imagine that Dan and him have too, he can just picture Dan letting out whimpers as Phil bites his neck, languidly reaching down to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock as he drives slowly into him, pushing Dan against the cold tiles. He can almost hear Dan moaning and he moans with him-

“You feeling okay, Phil?” Dan asks, snapping Phil out of his thoughts. Dan looks concerned, his eyebrows furrowed. Phil feels the blood rushing south as well as to his face as he grows red from embarrassment.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, angling his lower body away from Dan. Dan glances downward, almost too quickly to catch it, but Phil notices it. Dan looks Phil dead in the eye and Phil can’t help but to notice that his pupils are dilated. Dan’s tongue swipes over his lips and Phil has to swallow because Dan is looking at him like he wants to fucking devour him and it sets him on fire.

“You sure?” Dan breathes and the only thing Phil can do is stare at him, because Dan looks so good like this. “You look a bit flustered. Maybe a shower will calm you.”

Phil lets out a little sigh of frustration because Dan’s just fucking teasing him now but it’s so hot. Dan smirks, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards and Phil wants to punch him because the bastard isn’t even affected. He wants to wipe the smug look off of Dan’s face, he wants to take the lead and make this Dan fall apart underneath him.

He climbs into Dan’s lap, straddling him and pushing his hips hurriedly into Dan’s, relishing in the whimper that escapes Dan. Dan’s mouth falls open a little and Phil smirks, trying to grind down again when Dan unexpectedly grabs his hips and pushes Phil off of him. Phil huffs, surprised and annoyed, but his mouth dries when he sees Dan staring down at him, his eyes dark and boring into Phil.

“Someone’s definitely excited,” Dan pants, smirking again and God that looks more attractive than it should. “Want to shower with me Phil?”

 

* * *

 

“Just step into the shower you twat,” Dan says, the smirk still on his face. Phil blushes, but he doesn’t look away. Dan looks amazing, the years really have been good on him. He would roll his eyes at Dan’s comment, but that’d mean not looking at Dan and he’s not sure if he could handle that. He steps under the warm stream of water, the droplets rolling down his back making him shiver. The tub is small, really small and he’s pressed up against Dan. Dan’s dick is pressing against his hip and Phil whimpers, a pathetic sound but oh my god Dan’s right there and Phil almost cums.

“Jesus Phil,” Dan breathes into his neck, placing slow kisses up and down Phil’s neck. Jesus Christ it feels good. Phil presses back into Dan, grinding his hip up against Dan’s dick. Dan moans wantonly, rolling his hips slowly against Phil’s, and he shifts so his dick is rubbing over the crack of Phil’s arse.

“Oh my God,” Phil groans, his head falling on Dan’s shoulder. Dan takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into Phil’s neck, biting down and sucking hard, reducing Phil’s mental capacity to a chant of fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Touch me,” he whimpers, fisting a hand in Dan’s hair and tugging hard. Dan groans against his neck, the sound reverberating through him. Dan’s hand is slowly sliding downward, brushing over his nipples and Phil squirms, biting his lip to contain the sounds falling from them.

The pressure in his stomach increases as Dan wraps his long fingers around his cock, tugging slightly on it and running his thumb over the head and rubbing over it just right and fuck he’s coming.

He bucks his hips, grinding harder against Dan and Dan sucks another bruise into his neck, muffling his own moan as his back arches and he presses harder against Phil’s ass, coming. 

Dan is panting against his neck, his breath hitting Phil’s sensitive spots and making him shiver. Phil’s glad Dan is pinning him against the wall right now, because he can feel his knees buckle. There is come dripping down his thighs and Dan chuckles, moving his arm from Phil’s waist to grab the showerhead, letting the warm water wash it away.

“I think,” Phil breathes, “we should watch that show more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pl ease this was so bad compared to the other chpaters kill me
> 
> also posted on my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Age gap**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless more smut. and its even with proper buttsecks love me pls

“Come on Dan, wake up,” Phil yawns, stretching his arms. Dan doesn’t react and just keeps on sleeping, soft snores echoing through the room. Phil rolls his eyes, but relaxes and his arms fall back down on the pillow. Dan is on top of him, a warm pressure on his chest. He’s tempted to let Dan sleep, but it’s already one in the afternoon and they have to eat.

“Food, Dan.” Phil pokes Dan’s side and Dan’s nose crinkles. Phil chuckles and repeats the motion until Dan is squirming. Dan cracks one eye open, looking up at Phil through his lashes. God his boyfriend was cute in 2009.

“But I don’t want to get up,” Dan slurs, his voice heavy with sleep. He closes his eye but Phil isn’t having any of it and he runs his fingers lightly over Dan’s ribcage. Dan tries to bat his hands away but Phil is relentless, dragging his fingers up to Dan’s neck with feather-light touches.

“Food is necessary to survive, unfortunately for you”.

Dan is laughing now, grabbing Phil’s hands and forcing them away from his neck. He grabs one and kisses the palm and Phil has to smile because Dan’s face flushes and he refuses to look Phil in the eye.

“Can’t we just grab ice cream,” Dan complains, burying his face back into Phil’s chest. He smiles, running his finger through strands of Dan’s hair. They are long and glide through his fingers easily and Phil sighs. Short hair looks incredibly good on Dan, but so does long hair.

Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head and tries to wiggle out of Dan’s hold on him. Dan whines and tightens his grip, pressing his leg against the front of Phil’s pants and oh no that’s not good. Phil yanks himself out of bed, falling on his arse in the process, and grunts, swallowing down the whimper threatening to fall out of his mouth.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dan peeks over the edge of the bed, his eyes big and worried and oh so innocent. Phil blushes, quickly crossing his legs.

“No, don’t worry,” Phil stammers hurriedly, standing up to walk out of his bedroom. “If you wanted ice cream you would’ve had to let me go eventually, and I’m hungry.”

Dan nods absently, his eyes roaming over Phil. Phil swallows, flushing under the intense scrutiny. Dan licks over his lips, an unconscious action that makes Phil even harder, and he runs away before Dan can see the semi in his pants.

 

* * *

 

When Dan finally walks into the kitchen, the ice cream was already starting to melt. Phil should’ve anticipated it, in hindsight, because Dan can’t get out of bed quickly. He doesn’t really mind though, because mornings like these are his favourite. Dan is in the middle of his kitchen, in one of his oversized shirts. It reaches down to the middle of his thighs, exposing a lot of leg and Phil blushes, his mouth becoming dry. He wants to pin Dan against the kitchen counter and bite into the skin on his legs until it turns blue and he’s falling apart under Phil, begging him to touch him like he did in 2009, but Phil restrains himself.

Dan is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, stretching, and it makes the t-shirt ride up a bit, revealing more thigh and Phil grips the counter so hard his knuckles turn white. Dan is looking up at him with questioning eyes, though Phil can see the hint of a smirk in them.

“So,” Phil coughs out. “Ice cream?”

Dan smiles, nodding, and slides onto the chair next to Phil, grabbing the bowl and a spoon on his way there. Dan’s cheeks are flushed, Phil notes, and he bumps his shoulder into Dan’s. Dan refuses to look at him though, keeping a steady gaze on his spoon, like it’s more interesting than Phil.

“You okay?” he asks. Dan nods, dipping his spoon into the bowl and putting some ice cream on it, finally looking at Phil.

“I’m fine Phil, thanks for the ice cream.” Dan’s voice is heavy and Phil blames it on the fact that he’s just out of bed, at least Phil hopes it is. Dan brings the spoon up to his lips, still looking at Phil with red cheeks and puts it in his mouth as far as he can, stretching his lips around the metal. He moans and Phil shifts, trying to ignore the growing hard-on in his pants, but god if that sound didn’t send shivers down his spine.

Dan is still looking at him, his eyes intense and burning a hole through Phil but also so innocent and insecure. Fuck, Phil shouldn’t be so turned on by that but he is. Dan glances downward for a second, cheeks flushing and eyes widening when he sees the bulge in Phil’s pants. Phil blushes as well, trying to gather himself but it’s difficult when Dan is blatantly fucking his mouth with a spoon and Phil has had it.

He pushes himself off the chair, grabbing Dan and pushing him against the kitchen counter. He presses against him, feeling Dan’s dick against his and he bites down on his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and making Dan buck up into him.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me,” he growls into Dan’s neck. Dan whimpers in response, shifting his leg so it brushes against Phil, making him moan. He grabs Dan’s hips, holding them still, pressing bruises into his skin.

“Oh no you’re not.”

Dan makes a pathetic sound from the back of his throat, a desperate plea for more and then they’re kissing, Dan’s mouth opening up to Phil and Phil pushes his tongue inside, exploring Dan’s mouth.

He lifts Dan up, grabbing his arse and squeezing it, making Dan arch up into him. He tries to walk into the bedroom, so they can at least get a fucking bed, but then Dan grinds down like he’s fucking himself onto Phil’s dick and fuck.

Phil slams Dan against the wall, pressing him up high and rolling his hips against Dan’s. Dan releases his mouth, throwing his head back against the wall and gasping for air. Phil bends down to mouth at Dan’s neck again, alternating between bites and kisses. Dan threads his fingers through Phil’s hair, keeping him there.

“Oh my god Phil.”

Phil smiles against Dan’s neck as Dan desperately ruts against him, trying to find release but Phil puts a bit of space between them and Dan whimpers again. Phil pushes one hand under Dan’s shirt, rucking it upwards as his fingers find Dan’s nipples, pinching them between his fingers.

“Phil, please,” Dan moans, arching into Phil. Phil pulls Dan shirt over his head, ruffling up his hair in the process and bends down, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his lips.

“Please what?” he growls out against Dan’s chest, biting down softly. Dan is a mess underneath him, writhing and squirming and moaning against him, begging Phil to touch him, but Dan was fucking teasing him and he doesn’t deserve it.

“Please,” Dan chokes out, “fuck me.”

Phil stiffens abruptly, his eyes widening. He hadn’t expected Dan to say that, he is still so innocent but God it turns him on. Phil’s panting against his neck right now, his breath flowing out over the skin and making Dan shudder. He buries his fingernails in Dan’s shoulder blades and Dan whimpers, whispering please please please under his breath.

“I-” Phil breathes, “I can’t- we don’t have lube.”

Dan chuckles, the sound rumbling through Phil’s chest. Dan reaches down, running a hand down Phil’s front and oh god, he’s brushing his hand over Phil’s crotch. Phil’s hips buck upward, chasing the toe-curling friction but instead Dan pushes his hand into his own pants, and Phil watches, mesmerised.   
  
Dan flushes under the intense gaze, bringing his hand back up and nudging Phil softly. There’s a bottle of lube in his hand. Phil looks up to Dan’s face, to see if Dan is serious and he is, the blush spreading on his neck. He takes the bottle from Dan’s hand and looks at Dan and fuck it’s a sight to behold.

“Did you really have lube in your pants the entire time?” he asks Dan, breathless and voice a low baritone. Dan just nods, not looking Phil in the eye, and whimpers. He shifts, brushing his arse against Phil’s cock and Phil almost chokes. He pops open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with the cold liquid. Dan has worked his pants down his thighs, at least as far as they can go while his legs are still wrapped around Phil.

Dan’s dick is standing against his stomach and Phil can’t resist giving it a few tugs, making Dan grind down on his hand. He trails his hand from Dan’s length to his hole, pressing against it, preparing to stretch Dan, when a hand joins his and stops him.

“I already stretched two days ago,” Dan pants, his breath coming out in short puffs. “Please, just fuck me.”

Fuck, Dan is hot when he’s begging for Phil. Phil almost wants to shove his spine back and slam into him, but he reminds himself that this is Dan from 2009, the Dan who isn’t used to rough sex. It’s just so difficult to focus when Dan keeps grinding against him as Phil tugs his own pants down, spreading the lube over his cock. He shudders at the feeling of the cold substance on his length, but keeps going to warm it up. God, it feels so good to finally get some relief.

“Phil, please.” Phil snaps out of his reverence to see Dan staring down at him, his eyes wide and desperate, pleading Phil to just fuck him already and Phil feels a hot sensation stirring at his gut, a tingling feeling spreading over his skin. He guides himself to Dan’s hole, preparing himself to push into Dan.

When he thrusts his hips forward, Phil can feel Dan clenching against his length and he pushes Dan harder against the wall. He has felt this a hundred times before, but Dan is still so small and fragile and it’s different now. Dan feels hot around him and Phil can’t stop the broken moan tumbling from his lips, because jesus he is inside Dan and Dan’s breathing is hard, begging him to move. Dan grabs the back of his head, crushing their mouths back together and letting Phil’s tongue glide against his.

Phil jerks his hips in slow motions, driving Dan up against the wall. They’re not so much kissing anymore as they’re moaning into the other’s mouths and it’s driving Phil insane. He slams into Dan again and Dan comes with a shout into his boxers again, clenching around Phil and Phil bites down on Dan’s neck again, muffling his moan as a hot sensation spreads through him and he empties inside of Dan with a final thrust.

“Holy shit,” Dan pants, his chest heaving. Phil chuckles against the side of Dan’s neck, letting Dan slide down the wall. “I can imagine why we’re still together in the future.”

Phil laughs, because what Dan implied was definitely not what’s happening for a long time. He decides to tell him. “Believe it or not, you top more often than not.”

Dan’s blush is definitely worth it, his sweat-slicked skin turning redder than it already is. Phil chuckles and Dan buries his head in Phil’s collarbone. Phil smiles, threading his hand through Dan’s hair as the other boy trembles against him.

He can’t wait to tell his Dan about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I WROTE SEX!!!!!!!! LIKE PROPER SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also i promised you dan topping next chapter and you’re going to get it… i can’t promise that it’ll be up next weekend ‘cause i’ll be studying for my finals but w/e who needs school.
> 
> please let me know what you thought ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahah look what i wrote it’s 1.8k words of me blushing furiously while sitting next to my sister

“Why can’t you just take me with you?” Phil asks. Dan fixes him with a look. They’ve been over this a thousand times, but Phil can’t seem to stop whining about it.

“You know why. You look like your fucking twenty-two year old self Phil, everyone will notice.”

Phil turns away from Dan, sulking on the sofa. He knows all of that, but he doesn’t think he’s quite ready for Dan to leave him. He doesn’t tell Dan about that, but they both know that’s what’s really going on.

“Besides,” Dan continues, “you’re not getting rid of your fringe anytime soon.”

Phil puts his hands in his hair, tugging slightly on it and mock-glaring at Dan. “This hair is my religion. Touch it and you die.”

Dan smirks, leaning forward and his pupils dilate as Phil’s mouth becomes very dry. Dan’s so tall and he’s pressing himself against Phil, a few fingers sliding towards Phil’s hair with a grace Phil never thought Dan possessed.

“You had no qualms about me touching it last night,” Dan breathes and Phil shivers as Dan’s nails rake over his scalp, trailing the strands with his fingers.

“Anyways, I need to get going. See you later.”

He pecks Phil’s cheek teasingly and walks away, shaking his hips. Phil watches him dazedly until he’s out the door, remaining in the same position.

He’s not sure if he ever wants to leave.

  


* * *

  


Dan gave him the URL of the BBC show so Phil can watch it, but the first thing he does is open up YouTube. It’s changed a lot in a few years – the WiFi is a lot faster as well – and he clicks on his most recent video.   


He squints at the the screen as it starts playing. He looks so different, for the lack of a better word. His hair is much shorter and he looks so – well, old. Why Dan still likes him is beyond him.

When the BBC page loads, Dan’s show pops up immediately. Phil smiles when he sees the ease with which Dan handles everything, looking very relaxed and he suddenly feels very proud. He knew this Dan was much more confident, but he seems so natural under the eye of the cameras that Phil can’t help but feel proud.

“Unfortunately Phil is ill today, so he can’t join me.”

Phil smirks at the lie and watches all the disappointed tweets roll across the screen. He feels bad for not being there, but Dan was the one who hadn’t allowed him to. Despite his ease on camera, he still looks a bit awkward, standing alone, and Phil wonders when they became attached at the hip. He’s seen the Tumblr posts when he logged onto it about how married they act and how inseparable they are, but it’s still a bit new to him.

He’s decided that he doesn’t mind though, Dan is just as wonderful now as his 2000 self, if not more. The shy eighteen year old has gone and made place for a mature but still clumsy and sarcastic adult and Phil’s constantly in awe.

Phil grins when a thought hits him near the end of the show. It’s stupid and risky as hell, but he wants to see Dan squirm, make him uncomfortable. He grabs the phone, dialling Dan’s number when he announces a new song and sees him frown at the screen. He picks up, looking worriedly into the camera.

“What’s wrong Phil?” his voice is slightly muffled by the hand in front of his mouth, a precaution so people can’t read his lips.

“Nothing,” Phil grins. “Just admiring how good you look.”

Dan pointedly looks at the camera and Phil grins even more. The adrenalin is pumping through his veins, they could get caught and they’d have to come out. He swallows when Dan moves his hand away, smirking at the camera.

“How dare you call me while I’m on national radio,” Dan whispers into the receiver and the sound of it sends shivers down Phil’s spine. “Do you want us to get caught?”

“No,” Phil answers breathily. “Just wanted to tell you how amazing you are and how fucking hot you look when you’re confident like that.”

He can see Dan’s eyes darkening slightly, see how his shoulders hitch with every breath he takes. Dan looks away from the camera, focusing solely on the cell phone. Phil can still see the smirk on his face in the reflection, still directed at the camera and Phil swallows, heat shooting down his spine.

“I have to hang up,” Dan half-growls through the phone. “You better be ready when I get home.”

  


* * *

  


He jumps off the sofa when he hears the door open, stumbling slightly as he runs towards it. Dan presses him against it as soon as he enters the apartment, his thigh against Phil’s dick and rotating it, grinding slowly against his crotch and fuck, he’s going to lose it if Dan keeps doing that.   


Dan leans forward, mouthing at his neck, trailing his tongue over the skin and it drives Phil crazy. He feels Dan’s lips curl upward and shivers at the sensation.

“Calling me when I’m on national radio? Bad Phil.”

Dan presses down, hard, and moves away, Phil’s hips helplessly bucking up, chasing the friction. Dan’s smirking down, enjoying himself and Phil wants to fist a hand in his hair and tug him down but he can’t, he’s frozen. Instead, Dan reaches down, ghosting his fingers over black strands and making Phil shiver. He promptly takes a few in his hand, tugging and Phil feels tingles spreading through him.

“Dan,” he pants. “Dan, please.”

Dan stares up at him, all dark eyes and skimming hands and fuck his hands are everywhere, leaving hot trails in their wake. Phil moans from deep in chest, the sound rumbling through Dan’s torso.

“Please what?” Dan asks, rolling his hips against Phil’s and pushing him higher against the door. He presses his lips to Phil’s throat again, sucking and nipping at the skin as Phil threads his fingers in Dan’s hair, keeping him there. One of Dan’s hands rucks up his shirt, trailing over his ribcage and skimming his hands over Phil’s sides, sliding upwards and finding Phil’s nipples, twisting them between his fingers and Phil almost loses the ability to form coherent words as heat shoots down his spine.

“Bed,” he breathes into Dan’s neck and he feels Dan shiver against him, trembling as he laughs breathily. Dan promptly pulls back, letting Phil slump against the door and catch his breath and Phil whimpers because he just wants Dan to  _do something._

“Did you just fucking laugh at me?” Dan demands and all Phil can do is nod breathlessly. “You know what, I think I’ll fuck you here against the wall.”

Phil chokes on his breath, because Jesus Christ he wants Dan to fuck him against the wall. He wants Dan to grab him and slam him against the wood as he pushes into him while Phil traces the muscles in his back with his fingers and  _oh my god._

“Please,” Phil begs, “please, please, please.”

He’s been reduced to a whimpering mess as Dan pulls his shirt over his head, kissing down his chest Dan tugs a nipple between his teeth, rolling it in his mouth. His other hand brushes downward to the waistband of his jeans, his hand brushing against Phil’s dick as he undoes the zipper and fuck fuck  _fuck._

Dan pulls down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion and Phil lets out a sigh of relief as his dick springs free. He whines in his throat when Dan leans back, eyeing his dick hungrily and pulling his own shirt over his head. Phil’s breath hitches, his eyes flying over Dan’s chest. He closes his eyes, trying to collect himself and hoping Dan won’t wait any longer.

When he opens them again, Dan is bending to grab a bottle of lube from the left pocket of his jeans on the floor, his ass on full display. Jesus Christ, Phil’s going to die. Dan straightens and turns around and when Phil’s eyes fall on his dick, he has to swallow because  _God he’s fucking huge_. Dan smirks, shaking his hips as walks back over to Phil, grinding his hips against Phil’s and their dicks slide over each other, slick with pre-cum and Dan moans, the sound rumbling through Phil’s chest and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

Dan opens the bottle, pouring lube onto his fingers and pressing one against Phil’s rim. Phil hisses at the foreign sensation, the muscles in his ass clenching.

“Relax,” Dan breathes and Phil does, slumping slightly forward. The first press of a finger inside of him is uncomfortable but not painful and he shifts slightly against Dan, accidentally grinding against him and moaning loudly. Dan presses in a second fingers and Phil cries out when he curves it, pressing right against his prostrate. Dan smiles against his throat, biting into it again and Phil shivers at the feeling of Dan’s tongue against his flushed skin.

He pushes back against Dan’s fingers, trying to get him to work harder, faster,  _deeper_ , but Dan keeps scissoring his fingers, refusing to go any further. After he’s pulled out, Phil feels strangely empty and he whines in the back of his throat, desperate for Dan to fill him. Dan smirks at him, a cheeky smirk and it drives Phil insane. He presses a kiss to Phil’s neck before pushing in.

Phil experimentally clenches around Dan’s dick and Dan jerks forward, choking on a moan and pressing directly against Phil prostrate and he grinds back down, craving the sensation of lightning shooting up his spine. He’s desperately rocking down on Dan, who’s pushing upwards, losing all sense of control when he does.

“Holy shit,” Phil gasps and Dan grins, kissing up Phil’s neck and biting down on his earlobe, swirling his tongue around the skin. The sharp slap of skin on skin is drowning out their breathing and it’s so hard not to moan every time Dan angles his hips just right and the only way Phil can compensate for it is scratching at the skin of Dan’s back, trying to ground himself.

Phil can feel heat build in the pit of his stomach whenever Dan keeps brushing against the spot inside of him that shoots spark through him. He wants it to last longer but it’s so hard when Dan keeps doing it  _right_. When Dan wraps his hand around his cock he feels the burn spreading through his veins, making him arch his back with a long moan.

They’re both panting messes, covered in sweat and Phil’s come, but Dan doesn’t care and tugs on the hair that’s fisted in his hand, making Phil kiss him, their tongues lazily gliding over each other

Phil doesn’t think he could ever get enough of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please _please_ tell me what you thought! i think this was p bad but i hate writing smut so idk but pleASe


End file.
